


Island of Misery

by Emanning13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanning13/pseuds/Emanning13
Summary: Harry is on an island, soaking in the sun, but is everything as it seems? Shouldn't he be happy?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All Belongs to J. K. Rowling!

Harry Potter was not exactly enjoying himself. Yes, he had wanted this, but it didn’t mean he was happy about it.

He now owned a beach house and worked at a local bar serving drinks. He gave up being a wizard. He couldn’t deal with the fame and all the stares anymore. Well… that wasn’t the only reason he left, but it was part of it.

He sat under the sun soaking up its rays just trying to forget it all. He couldn’t. He would never be rid of his demons. They still plagued him to this day.

He was still pining away after someone he would never have. The one person he loved, the only one for him. There would be no one else. He would live the rest of his days alone.

He still contacted Ron and Hermione, as well as Andromeda and Teddy. He only visited once a year. He stayed away otherwise. He couldn’t handle the pitying looks or the inquiries. It was all too much.

They all knew the truth of course. He told them before he left. He just couldn’t deal with how they looked at him afterwards.

So he packed up the few items he had that meant something to him, sold his only home to an orphanage, exchanged his money, and departed.

It was better off this way.

So in truth Harry Potter was miserable. He missed his friends. He missed magic. He missed everything. He couldn’t go back. He would not go back. He refused.

So he stayed in the little muggle town he found just outside of Kaui, Hawaii. No one except those closest to him knew where to find him in case of an emergency.

Everyone moved on without him.

They had jobs and lives. He was happy for them, or at least that’s what he tried to tell himself.

He blamed himself. It was his own fault. He put himself in this mess.

Harry knows exactly when and where it all went wrong.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**3 years earlier….**

Harry was fucked. He had fallen in love with his Auror partner. Of course it was Draco Malfoy. They had been partners for two years now. His crush had started about a year ago, and grew into this all-consuming love. He lived, breathed, ate, and worked thinking about him each and every day. It was awful being in love with someone who would never love him back.

They had been partnered after completing their Auror training. At first their relationship was strained and ended up in fights, but they finally hit their groove and started working together instead of against each other.

After many months they formed a friendship. They found that they had a lot in common. They got over their past differences. Draco had even become friends with Ron and Hermione. They would often meet up for drinks.

They worked well together. Until Harry went and fell in love with the prat.

He just looked up one day and found himself in love with his partner, who was so beautiful even while hunched over concentrating on the new paperwork they had to file for their recent raid on a thief they caught. He didn’t find it surprising. He had been crushing on him for a while. His friends knew, but he couldn’t tell Draco. Draco was engaged to be married. He couldn’t ruin Draco’s future. So he suffered and kept his secret hidden buried deep.

A few months later, while they were following another lead to an escaped death eater, was the final straw. Harry had been distracted. He couldn’t think straight. He was so in love with his partner, he missed something. Something that caught Draco surprisingly and knocked him into a coma for three weeks. Harry was distraught. He went on a rampage. He caught and apprehended the suspect. He made sure to hand in his resignation after that. He was done. He couldn’t watch the man he loved get hurt anymore. It was all his fault too.

Sitting beside his bed holding his hand crying his eyes out, was what did him in. “I love you. I am so sorry I didn’t tell you earlier. I wish I could tell you while you were awake, but I can’t. You are about to get married. It’s my fault you are here. I was so distracted by you. I take full responsibility for that. I just wanted to let you know I am leaving. You won’t ever see me again, and you won’t be hurt because of me either.” He told Draco. He squeezed his hand. “Your mother and Astoria will be here soon. I will miss you. I love you.” And he kissed Draco’s cheek as he heard a gasp at the door.

He turned to see Mrs. Malfoy staring at him. He gulped and winced. “I- I uh… I apologize. That was unprofessional of me. Mrs. Malfoy. It’s nice to see you again. I was just saying goodbye.” He looked at Draco longingly. Looking back to Mrs. Malfoy, she didn’t seem mad or anything. She had a calm mask on. “I hope you know there is nothing going on between us. It’s all me. I know what you saw. I hope you won’t hold it against him. He doesn’t even know.”

“Mr. Potter, what will you do now?” She asked poised at the foot of Draco’s bed.

“I am leaving. I put in my resignation. I have a portkey set up for in the morning. I will be leaving and not coming back. I won’t get in his way of happiness. I promise you that. I know he has a sense of duty to you and the Malfoy line. You should be so proud of your son. He is the best man I know.” He answered stepping away from him, giving his hand one last squeeze good bye, letting it go gently.

“Thank you.” She replied.

“Well, I should go. Thank you for your hospitality. I hope he lives a happy life. That is all I want.” He sighed. “I wrote him a letter, it doesn’t say the whole reason I am leaving, but please give it to him, when he wakes.”

She nodded and took the letter and took up the spot he left. He left and walked down to the floo. Once he flood home he finished packing and went to see the Weasley’s. Time to explain to them he would not be coming back.

He stepped through the floo and was greeted immediately with sights, sounds and smells of home. He would miss this, he thought smiling.

“Harry!” Mrs. Weasley greeted him. Thank goodness you alright. Come, dinner is just about ready. Ron and Hermione are upstairs. Everyone will be here like you requested. Any hints as to what you wanted to speak to everyone about?” She asked as she led him into the kitchen.

“No, I don’t want to give it away.” He said. “I’ll wait until everyone is here.”

Hermione and Ron came down after that.

“How are you Harry?” Hermione asked.

“Not well, but I am not hurt. It could have been a lot worse.” Harry explained.

“Too right mate. What happened?” Ron asked.

“I was distracted. Draco got hurt because I was distracted.” He cried.

“I am sure he won’t blame you.” Hermione said.

Harry scoffed. “Yeah right. I do. I blame myself. I told Kingsley as well.”

“We all make mistakes Harry. It will be okay.” Ron placated him.

“Is that everything?” Hermione asked. Damn her and her intuition.

“No, but I want to tell everyone at once.” He resigned.

They nodded.

“Dinner’s ready!” Mrs. Weasley announced. Thank goodness. He was ready to get this over with.

Everyone sat down around the table. They ate and chatted about nonsense. Then after everyone was done eating before desert got started Harry wanted to makes his announcement.

“Alright, everyone listen up. I want to get this out without any interruptions. I am only going to say this once. If you have any questions, you may ask me after I am done. Is that alright?” He asked looking around the table. Everyone looked at him nodding, agreeing to his terms. He sighed with relief. “I resigned my post to the Aurors. It is no longer making me happy. I want to do something for myself for once. I will be leaving the country. I am moving far away. I can’t sit here and watch the man that I love be with someone else. Yes, I love Draco Malfoy. No, nothing is going to come of it because he is engaged to Astoria Greengrass. I will write, and I will visit once a year. That’s it. Thank you for listening.”

“What?” “You’re leaving?” “Why?!” “Oh Harry!” Everyone was shouting at once. “Quiet!” Mrs. Weasley yelled. Everyone settled down. “Are you sure this is what you want Harry?” She asked.

“Yes. Please don’t ask me to stay. It hurts too much. I know you might think I will get over him or that I am being ridiculous. I am not. I will not get over him. He is the only one I will ever love. He is it for me. No one else could balance me like he does. That’s why I need to leave. He deserves happiness, even if it’s not with me.” He replied.

“Oh Harry dear. This isn’t what I would like for you. I hope you know that you are like a son to me. We wouldn’t care if you were with him. I understand wanting to leave, but do you think that’s the right idea. To run away from your problems?” She asked.

“I appreciate what you are trying to say. I am not running away from my problems. I am alleviating them.” He retorted.

“What about our friendship? Does it mean nothing to you?” Ron asked.

“Of course not Ron! It means everything to me. I will come back for your wedding, and any children you have, but I will not stay for you. I need to get away. I need space and time. My own life. You will have yours and I will have mine.” He answered.

“Oh Harry!” Hermione sighed. “We will miss you.”

“We all will.” Mr. Weasley said.

“I will miss you guys too. I will write. Write to me often. I will come to visit. I promise.” He vowed.

They all nodded in agreement to write him often and he swore to write back and visit at least once a year.

“When are you leaving?” George asked.

“Tomorrow 5am. I have a Portkey set up. I will be going to Hawaii. I have always wanted to go to the beach. Now I will live on one!” He yelled.

“Tomorrow?” Everyone choke gasped.

“Yes. I can’t stay longer. I knew if I did one of you might change my mind.” He replied.

With that everyone was hugging him, crying. Saying goodbyes. Mrs. Weasley tried to get him to change his mind. So did Ron, Hermione, and even Mr. Weasley. But he was set on leaving.

The next morning he left with tears streaming down his face.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Three painful years of letters and once a year visits. He got to see Ron and Hermione’s wedding. He saw their daughter, Rose, being born. He saw George and Angelina. He read about Draco getting better. He never asked Ron about him. He knew they were still friends and still hung out. He just couldn’t bear hearing about him. Every letter, every time he went to visit they tried to talk to him about it. He just couldn’t. They would beg him to stay, or beg him to come back. He just couldn’t.

He didn’t enjoy his life in Hawaii, he just couldn’t bear witness to his happiness. It was wound so deep he could not deal with.

So he continued to live, and work in Hawaii. Soaking up the sun. He would do this for the rest of his life. On his Island of Misery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't like HEA don't read the second part!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco finds out Harry has left. Is he ready to give him up?

Draco’s POV

Draco woke up with a groan. He recognized the smells of a hospital and knew instantly he was at St. Mungo’s. He was glad to be alive, but he was upset at himself for letting Harry bloody Potter under his skin. He had been acting weird for months. He noticed it had been worse on the day of the mission. He ignored his instincts, because they needed to track down the elusive death eater. He was the last one. They were the only team that could capture him. They had to do it. Merlin he hoped Harry was able to capture him.

He blinked his eyes open and the white ceiling came into focus.

“Draco!” His mother cried. “Oh thank goodness you are alright! I will get the healers and let them know you are awake.”

She walked out and alerted the staff who arrived quickly. Scans were done and he was thoroughly checked over.

“Well, Mr. Malfoy, it seems you are doing well, you have been in a coma for three weeks. Do you know where you are?” The healer asked.

“I’m at St. Mungo’s. I feel fine. A coma? For three weeks?” Draco asked.

“Yes. You needed the rest. We will keep you here for another night just to make sure, but then you will be cleared to go home. You will need to rest for a day or so before returning to work though. Healer’s orders. I will inform the head auror.” The healer explained.

Draco accepted this. He knew he would not be able to go against the healer’s orders.

The healer left and his mother sat back down next to him. He turned to look at her. She looked tired and worried.

“Mother, I am fine. Thank you for staying with me. Do you know if Harry is okay?” He asked.

“Oh yeah, Mr. Potter was here a while back visiting you. He didn’t get hurt. He left a letter for you.” She said handing it over.

“Thank you Mother.” He replied. “How’s Astoria?”

“She’s beside herself. She will be okay once you are home and the wedding is back on track.” She said.

He grimaced. Oh yeah. He was supposed to get married soon. He didn’t love her though. He was only marrying her to appease his mother. She wanted him to marry a pure blood woman and produce an heir. If only he was free to marry the person he really loved.

“Mother, would you be okay if I didn’t marry Astoria?” He asked.

“Of course Draco. What brought this on?” She asked.

“I don’t love Astoria. She knows it. I only wanted to marry her to make you happy. Astoria had agreed to it, but now after almost dying, I can’t live a lie. I love another. I hope they love me back. I just have to talk to them first.” He replied.

She eyed him with knowing look in her eye. “Well, I hope you know what you are doing. I just wanted you to be happy.”

“I think I will be now.” He sighed hopefully.

She left him with his thoughts. He turned back to the letter. He wondered what Harry wrote to him and why he wasn’t here. What did he have to say in a letter he couldn’t say in person? He was nervous. Maybe he read the signs wrong. He hoped not. He opened it and read.

_Dear Draco,_

_I am so sorry I was not there with you when you awoke. I had to leave. It is my fault that you got hurt. I was distracted. I know it’s not an excuse. I should have done something earlier, but I couldn’t trust anyone else to have your back. I couldn’t bear the thought of you getting hurt, and then you did. I feel awful. You should know that I gave Robards my resignation. I need a change. I am done chasing dark wizards. I am so proud of you. I recommended Ronald Weasley as my replacement for your partner. I know you two don’t get along as well as we do, but I trust him to have your back. I should tell you that I left the country. I needed to do it for my health. I had to get away. I will stay in contact with Hermione and Ron. Please be well and have a happy life._

_Harry Potter_

Tears welled up in Draco’s eyes. He couldn’t believe it. Why? He could understand not wanting to be an Auror anymore. But leaving the country? When Draco was about to admit his feelings to him? He had to get in contact with Ron and Hermione quickly. He needed to get them to tell him where he was.

So after spending the night at the hospital he quickly made the news known to Astoria about ending their sham of a wedding. She was actually relieved. She told him she had found another. He was happy for her. He said that he did too. Next he had to tell his mother who he was in love with. He hoped she would not have a heart attack. He would need to break it to her gently.

So the next day during tea time he did.

He set down his cup and looked straight into his mother’s eyes. She would need to see his truth. “Mother, I have to tell you the truth.”

“You know you can tell me anything my dragon.” She replied.

He took a deep breath and breathed out slowly. “I am in love with Harry Potter. I want to marry him.” He confessed.

“Oh my!” She exclaimed.

“I know you might not like it, but he is it for me mother. I love him. I need to win his heart somehow.” He said.

“Oh Darling. He left. He was so distraught at seeing you in that hospital bed. He said it was his fault. He said he loved you and that was why he was distracted. He said he was leaving to get out of your way of happiness.” She replied.

That idotic Gryffindor! “What?!” He yelled.

“I know. I am so sorry darling. Maybe there is a way you can find him. You need to tell him how you feel.” She said.

“So you’re okay with this?” He asked.

“Of course Darling! I just want to see my son happy. Who better than the savior of the wizarding world for my son?” She drawled.

“Mother he hates being called that. He’s just Harry. That is why I love him. He won’t want anybody who doesn’t see him as that.” He acknowledged.

“You’re right son. I’m sorry. If you truly love him then that’s all that matters.” She replied.

“Thank you mother.” He said.

He just needed a plan now. How to get to Harry Potter. He needed to talk to Ron and Hermione. Hopefully they would listen.

He met them for drinks after coming back to work.

“Ron and Hermione. It’s so good to see you.” He said politely.

“You see me every day Draco.” Ron replied.

Draco rolled his eyes. “Yes, but we haven’t been able to catch up.”

“Well, it’s good to see you doing alright.” Hermione said.

“Thank you.” He replied. “So, what’s new?”

“You haven’t missed much. Harry caught the guy you guys were after and then he resigned. You knew that already. Hermione and I are getting married soon.” Ron said.

“Congratulations.” He replied. He really wanted to ask more about Harry, but he was nervous and scared.

“How’s Astoria?” Hermione asked.

“Oh yeah. The wedding is off. She’s fine. We weren’t in love. It was a sham. All for my mother’s sake. I’m in love with someone else. She found someone too. I’m happy for her.” He answered.

“Well, that’s too bad.” Ron said.

“Yes, we are sorry to hear that. So there is someone else?” Hermione asked.

“Yeah.” He replied. He wasn’t sure Harry’s two best friends would welcome his attraction, his feelings, the possible relationship that he wanted.

“Who’s the lucky girl?” Ron asked.

“Ron!” Hermione hissed.

“It’s alright. It’s not a girl. It’s a boy. And I am not sure how you will react to this, but I am in love with Harry.” He replied.

“What?!” Ron yelled. “You are?!”

“Yes.” He sighed. “I am.”

Ron and Hermione shared a look.

“You’re positive?” Hermione asked.

“Yes. Why? What’s going on?” Draco asked. He was getting desperate. They knew something he didn’t.

“He left because he thought he could never have you. We promised him we would never say where, but maybe we can get him to come home. Give you a chance to talk to him.” Hermione said.

“Oh. You would do that?” Draco asked.

“Of course. We are your friends too. We want to see you both happy. If you can do that together, than all the better.” She said.

He beamed at them. They started formulating plans. They talked about Draco writing letters and Ron and Hermione talking to Harry every time he came home to try to convince him to stay.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was FOUR years ago. Four years of writing letter after letter, only to have them returned unopened. Four years of Ron and Hermione trying to talk to Harry about Draco. Apparently he would not listen. So they came up with a new plan. One that would work! The next time Harry visited. Draco would be there under dissolution, he would listen in on a conversation between Ron, Hermione and Harry and then reveal himself, tell him how he felt, and then they would figure it out from there.

So there he was sitting in the corner of Ron and Hermione’s living room waiting under a dissolution spell. He couldn’t wait to see Harry. He was so excited and nervous.

Ron and Hermione came in and quietly sat down waiting for Harry to appear. They had sent Rose to Mrs. Weasley for the night.

“You still there Draco?” Ron asked.

“Yup.” He quickly replied.

“Okay good. Don’t reveal yourself right away.” Ron said.

“Ron, he knows what to do!” She admonished.

“Yes dear.” He replied.

The floo turned green and Harry stepped out. Oh god Harry was here. He looked good. He was even more handsome than he remembered. He was so in love with him it was ridiculous.

“Harry!” Ron and Hermione exclaimed! They both gave him hugs. Draco wanted one too, but he stayed put.

“It’s so good to see you guys.” Harry replied. Ron closed the floo behind him and warded it without Harry’s notice. They had already put up anti-apartition wards.

“You too mate.” Ron said. “Come sit down.”

Harry sat across from Ron and Hermione. “How are you Harry? You look well.” Hermione asked.

“Well, for the most part I am doing okay. I miss you guys. I miss magic. I miss home. I know I made the right decision, but it still hurts. I miss him.” Harry replied.

‘I miss you too, you git.’ Draco thought. He stayed quiet for now. He had to wait for the right moment.

“Harry, we are your friends and we need to talk.” Hermione said.

“If you’re going to ask me to stay, the answer is no.” Harry replied.

“We would love for you to stay mate, but there is something else. Something we’ve been trying to tell you for four years now.” Ron said.

“What is it?” Harry asked.

“It’s about Draco.” Hermione answered.

“No. Absolutely not. You know how I feel about him. I still feel that way. I can’t stop how I feel. I can’t watch him love another.” He retorted.

“Harry you need to listen.” She said.

“I don’t want to hear it. It will break my heart. I love him. I can’t bear to hear how happy he is without me!” Harry yelled.

‘Score!’ Draco took the dissolution spell off and walked over to Harry. “Really Harry?”

Harry snapped his eyes to Draco. Then narrowed his eyes at Hermione and Ron. “You guys suck. I can’t believe you did this.” He sounded angry. Well Draco was angry too. And he was going to get his answers!

“Is that true Harry? You love me?” Draco asked. He knew, but had to hear it for himself.

“Yes.” He replied meekly.

“OH Harry. Don’t blame Ron and Hermione. They have been trying to tell you that I love you too. You just wouldn’t listen. I didn’t marry Astoria. I didn’t love her. I love you. I want to be with you.” Draco said.

“What?” Harry whispered tears in his eyes.

“It’s true.” Hermione said.

“Yeah mate.” Ron agreed.

“I love you, you silly git. Please don’t go back. Please stay.” Draco begged.

Harry sat there wide eyed. “I can’t believe this.” He muttered.

“Me either.” Draco murmured. “Will you stay?”

“Of course I will stay. Will you be my boyfriend?” Harry asked.

Draco laughed. “Harry James Potter, will you marry me?”

“Isn’t that a little fast?” Harry asked.

Draco rolled his eyes. “I am not wasting another minute. I need you. I want you to be mine. Forever. We wasted too much time. I’d say it wasn’t fast enough. We have a lot to make up for.”

A smile so bright spread across Harry’s face. “Of course I’ll marry you!” He said.

“Oh thank Merlin!” Draco sighed and kissed Harry for the first time. His lips were soft and warm. They were perfect. He was so blissfully happy in that moment. He never wanted to let Harry go again.

“When?” Harry asked.

“How’s this Saturday at The Burrow with all our friends and family?” Draco asked.

“You’ve been planning this?” Harry replied.

“Of course. I just needed you here.” Draco drawled.

Harry laughed. “You are amazing. That sounds perfect!”

Harry took Draco with him back to Hawaii to pack. They didn’t want to leave each other’s presence. Draco was afraid Harry might not come back. Meanwhile Harry was making sure he wasn’t dreaming.

That Saturday they got married in front of all their friends and family under and archway of lilies, narcissus, dragon snaps and lavender. They were married by McGonagall who was pleased to see them finally admit their feelings for each other. They vowed to love, cherish, honor, trust, and respect each other. They vowed to live happily ever after. They kissed for the second time. This was more passionate and set fire to their souls. After they were bonded a blue light wrapped around them and they were both had golden ropes around their wrists showing they were soulmates. They were truly blessed.

Everyone congratulated them. It was such a rare and beautiful thing to witness.

Harry no longer lived on his island of misery. He was now living with his one and only true love. His soulmate. He lived on an island of happiness, love, and couldn’t ask for anything more.

**THE END**


End file.
